


Apricity

by lavenderrosess



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderrosess/pseuds/lavenderrosess
Summary: Apricity (n.) The warmth of the sun in winter.Michiru's flight is delayed, Haruka is lonely. First fic on here!
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Apricity

“...the snow won’t let up for a few more hours at least. There’s no way they will clear the runways before eight; I might have to get a hotel room for the night.”

The words fell on deaf ears as Haruka clutched the phone in one hand, frowning. It was not even supposed to snow today, as she had checked the weather the previous day, and now Michiru’s flight was delayed, and the storm showed no signs of stopping any time soon. The blonde closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch.

“Don’t worry about it, Michiru. We’ll just celebrate when you get home; it’s not like you can control the weather,” Haruka said, trying her best to hide the disappointment in her voice. Her gaze flickered to the living room floor, where she had set up a picnic blanket, dinner, and a bouquet of roses. A single candle was placed and lit on a table nearby. It was simple, but Haruka assumed Michiru would not want to go out anywhere after being gone for a week. It would be nice to have a night in, just the two of them, since Setsuna and Hotaru had gone along on the inner senshi’s skiing trip that weekend. 

“I tried so hard to watch the weather, but this storm came up out of nowhere,” Michiru said softly. The phone crackled with static. “I wish I could be there.”

“Hey, there will always be more Valentine’s days,” Haruka responded. “Just come home safe.”

A few more words were exchanged, and then Haruka set the phone aside. A quick glance at the clock told her it was almost five. At this rate, it would be well past midnight by the time Michiru would get home. She could stay up, Haruka decided, yet she could already hear the aqua haired girl’s scolding voice in her head:  _ “Haruka, why on Earth are you still awake? I’ve told you a thousand times how harmful a lack of sleep is!” _

With a sigh, she let the food grow cold and the candle burn out as the evening dissolved into night.

Michiru carefully opened the back door, trying to make as little sound as possible. It was nearly four in the morning, and the last thing she needed was to wake Haruka up in the middle of the night. All she wanted to do was change into a cozy pair of pajamas and fall asleep; she was cold, exhausted, and longed for the warmth of her own bed and Haruka’s arms around her. She was thankful that she had at least made it home before dawn.

She quietly slipped off her snow-covered boots and coat and tiptoed into the living room, one hand pulling her suitcase and the other holding her violin case.

As she stepped into the dimly lit room, her heart melted at the sight in front of her. Haruka was curled up in a ball on the couch, fast asleep in her dress pants and button-down shirt. Even in something that could not possibly be comfortable to sleep in, she looked peaceful. 

Michiru abandoned her luggage in the doorway and leaned over the back of the sofa. “Oh, Ruka,” she whispered, the picnic on the floor catching her eye, “Were you trying to surprise me?”

Haruka stirred at her lover’s voice. Teal eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the still-dark room. “Mm...what time is it?” she murmured sleepily.

“It’s late,” Michiru said, tracing her fingertips over Haruka’s cheekbone. “Go back to sleep.”

Still half-asleep and soothed by the smaller girl’s touch, Haruka easily complied. Michiru’s hand moved to her hair, running smoothly through the silky blonde strands. 

Guilt crept up inside her, certainly not a new feeling but very unwanted at the moment, as she watched her partner sleep. Haruka had gone through the trouble of setting up a nice dinner, getting all dressed up, and staying up far too late, praying that the snow would let up. She had spent the entire holiday alone, and all Michiru had managed to do for her was to make a phone call. Of course, she had gotten her a gift as well, but that hardly mattered now.

She pulled herself off of the couch and picked up the roses, which were beginning to wilt slightly. She filled up a vase with water and placed the flowers inside, carefully arranging them until they looked like they came straight out of a gardening magazine. Smiling to herself, she placed the vase on the table. The roses perked up, and Michiru returned to her place on the couch, yawning as the exhaustion set in further. She pulled the wool blanket off of the back of the sofa, draping it over her shoulders.

Carefully, as not to wake her partner, she laid down beside her on the couch, resting her head on Haruka’s shoulder and wrapping an arm loosely around her waist. Much to her surprise, Haruka tugged on the blanket. “You’re hogging the blanket,” the blonde mumbled.

“I thought you were asleep,” Michiru retorted.

“I am,” Haruka teased. She pulled the blanket fully off the aqua haired girl and onto herself, before pretending to snore loudly. 

Michiru rolled her eyes and playfully punched her lover’s shoulder. “Now who’s being a blanket hog?”

“Shh, I’m sleeping,” Haruka grinned, refusing to open her eyes. 

“Fine, then,” Michiru moved to stand up. “I guess you can sleep here, and I’ll take the bed to myself.”

Haruka’s eyes shot open, and she caught Michiru’s wrist before she could walk away. “No, I’ll behave,” she half-whined. “Don’t go.” She blinked a few times, batting her delicate lashes, and pouted, a look that she knew Michiru could not refuse.

Michiru hid a smile. She loved this side of Haruka, the side she never let the world see, the side that was playful and innocent and vulnerable. It was a rare sight, even now, after all they had been through together. Only when she was tired and lonely would she fully let her guard down.

“Michi,” Haruka whined, pulling Michiru from her thoughts. 

“I’m not leaving, silly,” Michiru said, turning back to face her partner. “But I do think we should sleep in a real bed. The sofa cannot be that comfortable.”

Haruka chuckled, letting Michiru pull her to her feet and into the bedroom. The first rays of sun leaked through the windows, illuminating the house in a warm light despite the freezing temperature. The pair was blissfully unaware, fast asleep buried under the thick comforter, basking in each other’s warmth and gentle embrace. 


End file.
